Wildfire: Junior loses wedding but gains a sister?
by Kalle Madison
Summary: Junior stops his wedding with Kris for someone he doesn't even know?


Kaitlyn Yakura

Kaitlyn Yakura

Hour #6

Wildfire

Kris and Junior are sitting in Junior's office planning out their wedding. When suddenly they hear the phone ring in the other room. Ken Davis, Junior's dad answers the phone. Once he answers it he begins to whisper. "No this is a really bad time. No I'm not doing that! I don't care if it's curiosity it has nothing to do with me. No it doesn't it's your problem not mine! No my son is planning his wedding and my ONE daughter is at work which I should be doing so I have to go and don't call this number again!" Ken says as he slams the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's going on? Are you guys having problems with a client or something?" Kris asks Junior since she can see the confused and some what upset look on Junior's face since his eyebrows were raised and he was straining to see.

"No that's what's so weird. Business is going great and there have been absolutely no problems with anything for the past 3 weeks," Junior says as his eyes are still focused on his dad's door.

Suddenly Ken walks out of his office with a false smile on his face with nothing to say but "How's the wedding planning going son?" even though both Kris and Junior know that he doesn't care. Ken didn't even want them to be together. Kris had a bad past, she was put in a juvenile detention center a few years ago and now was currently working for Ken's daughter who was not willing to come back to the family business. Junior was his son and partner in his business and was always somewhat rebellious in his childhood. Still he had already asked. He said nothing more, and didn't even wait for an answer. He just walked away through the doors into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was normal except for Juniors' dad. He kept pacing and getting phone calls that he would whisper during, and he also hardly spoke to anyone. Things the rest of the week were very strange because of this factor. They got even stranger at the end of the next week.

The day was going normal just as it should with Junior planning the seating arrangement for his wedding since Kris was gone at work with Dani, Juniors little sister. Suddenly Pablo walks in gripping on to the collar of a teenage girl's jacket. "Junior I found this girl in the stall bugging the horses. She had a friend with her but she ran away. Some guys chased after her but they gave up after five minutes," Pablo tells Junior while tightly gripping the girl's jacket sleeve.

At that moment Ken walked in. He jumped backward after seeing everybody in the room and was glaring at the girl. He looked over at Junior and put on a fake smile. "Well what do we have here?" Ken said glancing over at Pablo.

"Pablo found her in the horse stalls. He said there was another girl with her but she ran off and they couldn't catch her," Junior answered for Pablo.

"Well that's odd…thank you Pablo but I would like to speak with this young lady and see if I can get some answers," Juniors' dad said while gesturing for the girl to come into his office.

At that moment the girl pulled at her collar for Pablo to let go of her jacket. Then walked into Ken's office. While she was inside Junior and Pablo remained very quiet but all they could hear was mumbling. Then slowly the doors slid open. "Well we have this issue all solved." Looking over at the girl Ken begins to shake her hand like they just finished making a deal. "Thank you for having a talk to me and if you need we can send for a car to come and get you?" Junior's dad remains very calm.

"No that's okay my parents' store is just about a mile away I can walk," The girl said pulling her hand away and walking out of the room. At that point Pablo began to follow her.

"Dad, what was that about?" Junior questions.

"Oh just some kids playing around. It won't happen again," Ken said holding back angry yells.

"That's not true. The past 2 weeks you've been moping, whispering during phone calls, and when that girl came you usually would just call the cops so I want to know what is going on!" Junior says very sternly.

"Son just calm down," Juniors dad says.

"No not until you tell me what's going on!" Junior was now yelling.

"Fine. That girl's name was Nina Pratt," He starts to say.

"So," Junior says.

"Just listen! Nina is the best friend to a girl named Kalle Morgan Triworth. Kalle is about 14 and was living in North Dakota with her mom," Ken pauses. "I know Kalle because I went out with her mother," Juniors dad again pauses and looks at his bookcase.

"So this girl is your daughter!" Junior yells.

"No she's not I've only seen the girl once and that was 10 years ago. By blood is she my daughter; yes. Technically she's also your sister. Same mom same dad same genetics," Juniors dad finally looks up at him.

"Oh my god!!" at that point Junior runs out of the room, out the door into his car and starts driving. He doesn't know where he's driving to, but he knows who he's looking for. He's looking to find Kalle. He doesn't know how but he feels that he can't go through with his wedding or the rest of his life before finding her and getting some answers with out finding her.

…To Be Continued


End file.
